Perdida Bajo Tu Embrujo
by pelirroja20
Summary: Kagome Higurashi hija de un prestigioso empresario, se quedará sola con el depredador Inuyasha Taisho, quien este vive ocultando muchas cosas. La historia continua n.n
1. Chapter 1

**PERDIDA BAJO TU EMBRUJO**

Kagome Higurashi hija del prestigioso hombre de negocios Takashi Higurashi es abandonada en medio de la nada, perdida entre los bosques sin nada, sólo con lo puesto y su pequeña mochila .

Allí en medio de los bosques estará con Inuyasha Taisho un hombre que es más de lo que dice ser, oculta su posición social para que los demás le ignoren pero es imposible ignorar el atractivo que tiene tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

El destino les juntó varias veces anteriores pero ellos lo habían ignorado hasta que allí en medio de los bosques pudieron conocerse tal y como son sin ser **superficiales**.

------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Qué?!**

-Yuki me gustaría que limpiases el comedor.-dijo una mujer de cabello azabache largo (hasta las caderas), ojos marrones y tez pálida y de unos veintidós años.

-Si, señorita.-dijo una mujer de unos veinticinco años con el pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules como el mar y una tez bronceada.

La mansión Higurashi era hermosa contenía unos paisajes hermosos de las montañas, unas montañas que estaban nevadas ya que hacía dos noches que nevaba sin cesar.

Al lado de la mansión había un precioso jardín verde con esculturas antiguas y justo en medio del jardín había una gran fuente que en verano salía un agua cristalina.

Las habitaciones eran grandes, con las paredes pintadas de blanco y un suelo perfecto de color crema haciendo un bonito contraste con la luz que entraba ya que tenía grandes ventanales por dónde pasaba la luz del sol.

Todo estaba muy bien decorado, por supuesto por Kagome, ya que desde que murió su madre justo cuando ella tenía siete años, se quedaba sola y su pasión era decorar las cosas para cambiar lo que en realidad eran, si un cuadro era feo ella le cambiaba el marco para que el cuadro quedara más que aceptable, tapaba la realidad por su propia realidad.

Las cosas las cambiaba por su forma de ver y pensar y eso a la hora de decorar era más que interesante.

Su padre dedica su vida al trabajo desde siempre, ignorando a su hija Kagome.

Cosa que ya a estas alturas Kagome ignora.

-Señorita hoy hace un día esplendido ¿No va a salir a dar un paseo como es de costumbre?-preguntó el ama de llaves discretamente.

-Creo que me lo pensaré, hoy realmente no sé lo que me pasa, estoy como chafada necesito subir la moral antes de ir a ningún sitio.

-¿Cómo se siente?.-preguntó cautelosamente el ama de llaves.

-Kira…hoy hace quince años de la muerte de mi madre, no pienses que olvido las cosas tan rápido porque realmente no lo hago.-dije yo suspirando al haber aceptado que mi madre no estará aquí para decirme.

_Cariño tienes que ser fuerte, tu padre te quiere pero le cuesta admitirlo, es un hombre muy orgullosos y está emperrado en darte los mejor lujos para que puedas vivir bien, le cuesta entender los sentimientos humanos pero no te preocupes ya lo irá haciendo poco a poco._

-Señorita la verdad es que esperaba que usted lo olvidase, todos los años se siente mal en este día, ¿Por qué no se va a su casa de la montaña?.-preguntó el ama de llaves con confianza

-No es mala idea, creo que el aire puro me sentará de maravilla, pero ¿Aún sigue nevando?.-pregunté yo inquieta, la verdad es que los días de nieve no me gustaba irme muy lejos por si me perdía.

-Ya hace unos cinco minutos que dejo de nevar.-dijo ella insistente.

-Está bien…haré la mochila y llamaré a Tanaka para que preparé la mansión para mi llegada.-dije yo convencida.

-No hace falta señorita, ya lo haré yo por usted.-dijo la ama de llaves con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Ayame.-dije yo con una sonrisa que hacía diez años no hacía.

-De nada, váyase y diviértase.-me dijo

-Sí.-asentí yo mientras iba a mi habitación para recoger justo lo necesario.

Al cabo de media hora tenía la mochila, con unas barritas de chocolate por si tenía hambre, una botella de agua de litro y medio por si tenía sed, una linterna, una manta que calentaba mucho, unas aspirinas por si me dolía la cabeza, el móvil, las llaves.

Miré en dirección de la ventana y vi que no nevaba, así que cogí y llamé al helicóptero para que me llevara a la mansión.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos un helicóptero bajo a buscarme y su conductor me saludo.

-Hola ¿Es usted la que va a viajar a la mansión?.-me preguntó el hombre de ojos dorados y cabello azabache corto más bonito que había visto en mi vida.

-Si, soy yo…¿Usted es?.-pregunte yo indecisa.

-Disculpe mis malos modales, soy Inuyasha Taisho y ¿usted es?.-preguntó él, aunque no hacía falta que le dijera quien era ya que el sabia perfectamente quien era.

-Soy Kagome Higurashi.-le respondí yo con una sonrisa sincera.

El hombre me miró a la cara como si estuviera pensando algo que no debiera pensar.

-Muy bien suba…no sé si este temporal será de gran ayuda pero haré lo que pueda para que este viaje no le resulte aburrido ni peligroso.-dijo él con una sonrisa, aunque la frase parecía que lo hubiera dicho con doble sentido y eso hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

-Ah…vale.-le dije yo como una tonta al verle esa sonrisa, el hombre se debió haber dado cuenta ya que ensancho su sonrisa más aún.

_-Kagome tranquila serénate, has visto hombres tan y mas guapos que él, ¿Por qué reacciono como una imbécil? Jamás en mi vida e hecho tanto bochorno.-_pensé con dolor de cabeza al pensar la humillación que sería para mí si mi padre se enterase.

-Y bueno dígame, usted va allí ¿Para…?.-preguntó él con mucho interés.

-Para olvidar cosas.-dije yo respondiendo un poco más calmada.

-Ah…¿Un mal de amor?.-me preguntó él.

-No, que va de eso tengo suerte yo de no preocuparme…-dije negué yo

-Pensé que alguien como usted debía tener algún novio, amante…-dijo el de una manera en que me hubiera gustado despedirlo si yo fuera su jefa.

-¿Sabe que se esta usted pasando?.-pregunte yo haciendo fuerza para poder mantener una sonrisa forzada y fría.

-Lo siento.-murmuró él.

De repente el helicóptero comenzó a hacer tonterías por no decir cosas peores.

-¿Qué pasa?.-pregunté yo alarmada

-Pues tenemos un grave problema, el motor no funciona correctamente, tenemos que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia o nos estrellaremos.-dijo él sin nervios algunos, porque creo que yo ya los tenía por los dos.

-¿Esta usted bromeando verdad?.-pregunté yo aún mas nerviosa que antes y un poquitin más histérica.

-No.-dijo él con una cara que era imposible no creerle.

Me puse el paracaídas rápidamente y cogí mi mochila que no pesaba mucho. Él me ayudo un poco porque me temblaban hasta las manos.

-¿Lista?.-me preguntó él.

-Nunca pero hay que hacerlo.-dije yo mientras me temblaba la voz.

-Cojeme de la mano y no la sueltes por nada del mundo, si no nos separaremos y dudo que nos encontremos.-me dijo él.

-Vale.-dije yo temblando de los nervios.

-¡Ahora!.-gritó él y los dos nos lanzamos mientras teníamos las manos cogidas, hasta que llego el momento de abrir el paracaídas.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegamos al suelo.

-Uissh jamás volveré a hacer esto.-dije mientras me quitaba el paracaídas.

Él se comenzó a reír a carcajadas limpias.

Yo le miré como si estuviera loco y le pregunté.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?.-le pregunté un poco molesta al ver su buen humor cuando estábamos en un lugar desconocido a estas horas y que encima faltaba poco para anochecer.

-Que ahora nada de lo que usted lleve en su mochila podrá ayudarla.-dijo él de una forma que ahora si me dio miedo.

Le miré y vi su rostro.

-¿Qué es usted? ¿Un hombre lobo?.-le pregunté yo con sarcasmo.

El volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Pero bueno! Que le parece a usted tan gracioso.-le dije ahora sumamente molesta.

-Que estoy perdido, al lado de una tiquismiquis de la sociedad, una niñita de papa que es peor.-dijo él a mala fe.

-¡¿Qué?!.-grité yo a pleno pulmón, tanto, que hizo eco por todo el bosque.

-Exactamente eso mismo que usted grito, estamos los dos solos, sin comida, ni agua, ni un lugar para dormir, ni una manta para arroparnos, ni nada dónde cobijarnos si llueve o nieva.-dijo él, e iba a continuar diciendo las cosas negativas pero al ver mi cara se calló de golpe.

Yo estaba pálida a más no poder y lo único que hice fue.

-¡¿Qué?!.-esto sonó peor que el anterior grito porque esta vez si pude ver clara la situación, yo jamás había estado a solas con un hombre, y vaya hombre me tocaba.-dije mientras le miraba, atractivo y mucho.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERDIDA BAJO TU EMBRUJO**

Kagome Higurashi hija del prestigioso hombre de negocios Takashi Higurashi es abandonada en medio de la nada, perdida entre los bosques sin nada, sólo con lo puesto y su pequeña mochila .

Allí en medio de los bosques estará con Inuyasha Taisho un hombre que es más de lo que dice ser, oculta su posición social para que los demás le ignoren pero es imposible ignorar el atractivo que tiene tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

El destino les juntó varias veces anteriores pero ellos lo habían ignorado hasta que allí en medio de los bosques pudieron conocerse tal y como son sin ser **superficiales**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-¿Qué es usted? ¿Un hombre lobo?.-le pregunté yo con sarcasmo.

El volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Pero bueno! Que le parece a usted tan gracioso.-le dije ahora sumamente molesta.

-Que estoy perdido, al lado de una tiquismiquis de la sociedad, una niñita de papa que es peor.-dijo él a mala fe.

-¡¿Qué?!.-grité yo a pleno pulmón, tanto, que hizo eco por todo el bosque.

-Exactamente eso mismo que usted grito, estamos los dos solos, sin comida, ni agua, ni un lugar para dormir, ni una manta para arroparnos, ni nada dónde cobijarnos si llueve o nieva.-dijo él, e iba a continuar diciendo las cosas negativas pero al ver mi cara se calló de golpe.

Yo estaba pálida a más no poder y lo único que hice fue.

-¡¿Qué?!.-esto sonó peor que el anterior grito porque esta vez si pude ver clara la situación, yo jamás había estado a solas con un hombre, y vaya hombre me tocaba.-dije mientras le miraba, atractivo y mucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 2: Inuyasha.**_

-No puede ser.-dije yo mientras intentaba calmarme, pero era imposible mirando al hombre que tenía al lado.

_¿Por qué? Con la cantidad de hombres existentes en el mundo me tenía que tocar él._

-Yo que usted dejaría de pensar tonterías, y nos pusiéramos a pensar lo que en verdad importa…¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy?.-preguntó él mientras intentaba hacerme razonar.

-A mí lo que más me preocupa es donde voy a dormir.-dije yo intentando encontrar algo positivo en esto.

-Dirás dormir encanto, dormir, tu y yo.-dijo él con una sonrisa que hubiera conseguido poner a sus pies a más de una chica, pero yo en estos momentos no estaba para sonrisitas estúpidas, me preocupaba más lo que él había dicho eso de dormir, me parece que tendría que explicarle que yo dormiré en un sitio y él en otro.

-Creo que te has confundido amigo, tu dormirás en un sitió y yo en otro, nada de compartir el aliento uno con otro.-dije yo intentando no imaginarme esa escena para no sonrojarme.

Él me miró alzando la ceja izquierda al ver como me había explicado.

-¿Por qué no quieres que tu y yo compartamos el aliento o algo más?.-preguntó él picadamente.

-Mira, hoy no es uno de mis mejores días y tú me estás complicando un poco más el día, no estoy para tonterías y no quiero pagar contigo mi enfado así que por favor no me molestes.-le dije yo intentando serenar mi enfado.

-Uy…mejor no enfadarla no vaya a ser que saqué las garras.-dijo él con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué te comportas como un crío?.-pregunté yo imitando su tono de voz.

-Mira hoy tampoco es mi mejor día, intento hacer chiste con la persona con la que me pierdo y esta me rechaza por unas simples bromitas.-dijo

-Me parece muy bien que bromees pero por si no lo sabías grandísimo tonto **¡PUEDE NEVAR!**.-le grité yo en toda la cara, haciendo que él se echara para atrás.

Su rostro se ensombreció fruto del enfado que en él comenzaba a acumular.

-Harás que haya una avalancha con esos gritos tuyos que podrían despertar a los muertos.-dijo él fríamente, incluso más fríamente que la nieve que comenzaría a caer.

Yo decidí callarme, la verdad es que me estaba comportando como un niña malcriada.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasa normalmente no me comporto así.-dije a modo de disculpa.

Él me miró a los ojos para ver si me disculpaba de verdad o me estaba quedando con él, pero descubrió que lo decía de verdad. Y se quedó sorprendido.

-Está bien continuemos, no nos podemos separar primero porque estamos en un bosque y exactamente no sabemos lo que se esconde dentro de él, segundo porque así nos libramos de que uno se pierda y el otro no, y si nos encuentran que nos encuentren a los dos y no a uno solo.-dijo él con suma paciencia y con sus nervios controlados.

Yo le miré los labios mientras él hablaba, era algo que no podía evitar y el se debió dar cuenta porque me dijo.

-¿Estás bien?.-me preguntó preocupado.

-Emm…sí.-y rápidamente subí la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Y él mientras tanto continuó hablando mientras yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios.

_¿Cómo será besarle? Tengo unas ganas inmensas de besarle pero no puedo decirle: -Ey bésame, soy toda tuya…sería algo horrible y me humillaría un montón, mejor nada, no le mires a los labios y sobretodo no bajes la mirada más, no la bajes.- _me regañe yo misma cuando mis ojos quisieron bajar a verle los pectorales.

Él me miró con una mueca pícara como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y mis ojos observando.

_¡Maldición se ha dado cuenta!_.-pensé yo enfadada.

-¿Que te pasa? Llevas rato mirándome con una cara rara.-me dijo él maliciosamente.

-No me pasa nada y no te estaba mirando.-mentí yo descaradamente.

-¡Ohh!.-exclamó él indignado.- Por supuesto que me estabas mirando, juraría que me estabas pidiendo a gritos que te besara.- dijo él picadamente.- Ya sabes…aunque me has dado una idea, seguro que frío no pasaremos.-continuó él aunque yo no le deje terminar.

-Yo creo que metí unas barritas de comida en la mochila.-dije yo mientras rebuscaba en mi mochila y confirmaba lo que acababa de decir.

Él estuvo observando alrededor para poder ver algún sitio donde cobijarnos de la nieve.

Yo le miré mientras volvía a guardar las barritas dentro de la mochila.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?.-pregunté yo.

Él me miró de arriba abajo y rápidamente ignoré el gesto de él ya que yo hice exactamente lo mismo que él la primera vez que lo vi.

-Sí, ocurre algo pero no sé si bueno o malo.-dijo él.

-¿Que pasa?.-pregunté yo preocupada.

-¿Dónde esta esa casa tuya a la que ibas?.-preguntó él.

-Está...-comencé a mirar y al fondo pude ver una casa de madera.- Es esa.-señalé yo, él siguió mi mirada y la vio.

-Esta a unos cuantos quilómetros…no llegaríamos ni en una semana.-dijo él

-¿Pero de que te quejas?.-le dije yo atrayendo su atención.

-Por lo menos sabes que estamos cerca de mi casa y no cerca de perdernos aún más.

Ahora me miraba de una forma un poco extraña, como si estuviera desconcertado por mi actitud positiva, aunque también tenía razón para mirarme así, en ningún momento había actuado de esa forma había estado comportándome como una niña malcriada.

-Oye...que color de ojos más extraños tienes.-me dijo de una forma como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

Yo le miré confundida y a la vez como si el frío le hubiera congelado el cerebro.

-Creo que no es momento de fijarse en mis ojos ¿No crees?.-le pregunté yo un poco avergonzada.

Él comenzó a reírse.

Definitivamente comprender a ese hombre era casi imposible por no decir imposible.

_-La de paciencia que iba que tener_.-pensé mientras suspiraba, y él se echaba a reía aún más.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDIDA BAJO TU EMBRUJO**

Kagome Higurashi hija del prestigioso hombre de negocios Takashi Higurashi es abandonada en medio de la nada, perdida entre los bosques sin nada, sólo con lo puesto y su pequeña mochila .

Allí en medio de los bosques estará con Inuyasha Taisho un hombre que es más de lo que dice ser, oculta su posición social para que los demás le ignoren pero es imposible ignorar el atractivo que tiene tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

El destino les juntó varias veces anteriores pero ellos lo habían ignorado hasta que allí en medio de los bosques pudieron conocerse tal y como son sin ser **superficiales**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR***

-Oye...que color de ojos más extraños tienes.-me dijo de una forma como si me estuviera contando un secreto.

Yo le miré confundida y a la vez como si el frío le hubiera congelado el cerebro.

-Creo que no es momento de fijarse en mis ojos ¿No crees?.-le pregunté yo un poco avergonzada.

Él comenzó a reírse.

Definitivamente comprender a ese hombre era casi imposible por no decir imposible.

_-La de paciencia que iba que tener_.-pensé mientras suspiraba, y él se echaba a reía aún más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres?**

-De momento creo que ésa especie de cueva nos dejará cobijarnos por un cierto tiempo.-dijo él.

Yo miré la cueva que el decía y a mí casi se me cae la boca al suelo, era la cueva en la que de niña yo jugaba, sin pensarlo dos veces entre dentro y me encontré con una muñequita de tela hecha por mi madre, aquello me hizo llorar, atrayendo la atención de Inuyasha quién no había perdido vista de mis movimientos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has hecho daño?.-preguntó él en un tono preocupado.

-No.-dije yo mientras emitia unos sonidos entrecortados por intentar aguantar las lagrimas.

Él se acercó a mí y pudo ver la muñequita de tela que tenía entre mis manos y me miró pensativo.

- Esta es la muñeca que me hizo mi madre a los ocho años.-le explique yo intentando que mi voz no se quebrara, mas sin embargo, se quebró.

Mientras por mi cara no cesaba de caer lagrimas, él contempló detenidamente la muñeca.

-Uff…que sentimental estoy.-dije yo mientras me quitaba las lagrimas de la cara.

Él me abrazó, y yo me quedé que no sabía como reaccionar.

De repente comenzó a llover, pero ninguno de los dos lo notamos, sólo sentíamos el latir de nuestros corazones acompasados.

Yo, que siempre fui la más patosilla, estornudé, rompiendo la magia de ese momento, haciendo que él se separara de mí sonriendo.

-Me parece que nos vamos a resfriar si no nos cobijamos pronto.-dijo él amablemente mientras me tomaba de la mano y me conducía al interior de la cueva.

Al entrar los dos nos quedamos muy pegados ya que la cueva no era muy espaciosa, aunque para mí de pequeña, lo era.

-Y bueno…¿Cuéntame cosas de ti?.-me preguntó él.

Yo le mire a los ojos, haciendo esfuerzo de no mirarle a los labios ya que él se daría cuenta.

-Bueno, pues me llamo Kagome Higurashi tengo 22 años, me encanta decorar las cosas, entre otras aficiones…¿Y tú?.-le pregunté yo tímidamente.

Él me miró luciendo una sonrisa que quitaba el hipo de golpe.

-Me llamo Inuyasha, tengo 27 años, me encanta conducir aviones, bueno, de hecho me gusta conducir todo lo conducible.-dijo él entre risas y prosiguió.- Y me encanta el fútbol aunque ningún equipo en particular.- terminó él con un guiño de ojos.

Yo le mire sonrojada por ese guiño e intenté pensar en otras cosas, pero el sonido de la lluvia me distrajo lo suficiente para mirarle a los labios.

Él me agarró por los hombros y me beso apasionadamente, en un beso profundo, demasiado profundo diría yo.

Él me apretó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, yo no podía dejar de temblar de la emoción que sentía al estar entre sus brazos fornidos.

Nos separamos y ambos estábamos jadeando, ninguno de los dos estábamos en nuestros cabales.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó él, eso hizo que yo me congelará por unos minutos.

-Pues yo no lo siento.-dije yo intentando que mi orgullo no sufriera grandes pérdidas.

Él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera intentando ver lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a otro hombre?.-me preguntó él con la mirada profunda.

A mí se me dilataron las pupilas, acabábamos de compartir un beso extraordinario y el va y me suelta la bomba de : ¿Te has besado alguna vez con otro hombre?.

-No.-musité yo intentando calmar los latidos de mi frenético corazón.

-Eso pensé.-dijo él con una sonrisa.- ¿Por cierto que llevas en esa bolsa?.-me preguntó él mientras miraba la bolsa que yo llevaba.

-Llevo unas barritas de chocolate, una botella de agua de litro y medio, una linterna, una manta, unas aspirinas, el móvil y las llaves.-dije yo tranquilamente mientras iba rebuscando en mi mochila.

Y buscando aún más encontré unos tampax, cosa que el también pudo ver, y yo me sentí avergonzada.

-¿Estás en esos días?.-me preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo me sonroje aún más, intentaba pensar que le podría decir, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Yo..yo, ¡a ti que te importa!.-le exclamé.

Él sonrió aún más.

-Sí, ciertamente estás en ese período durante el cual una mujer está insoportable.-continuó él.

Yo me quede parada unos momentos, mientras mi mente corría como loca.

Pasaron los segundo y yo prácticamente no decía nada, sólo miraba la cajita de Tampax, él me paso la mano por la cara para intentar ver mis reflejos, pero simplemente observaba sin ver nada.

Él se comenzó a impacientar al ver que no reaccionaba me comenzó a zarandear agarrándome por los hombros y moviéndome como si fuera una muñeca a la que puedes arrancarle la cabeza si quieres, entonces yo reaccione zafándome de su agarre.

-¿Estás bien?.-me preguntó él.

-¿Quién eres?.-es lo único que yo pude decir.

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

**Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero hasta aquí llegaba mi inspiración, prefiero terminar aquí y no quedarme estancada en el capítulo 3 toda mi vida, para luego hacer un capítulo de pena.**

**Ya os iré informando en mi profile sobre cuando iré actualizando o cuanto me queda para que actualice.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw, son mi inspiración y mi energía (Aunque haya tardado una década en hacer este capítulo, y para el colmo, un capítulo corto u.u)**

**Y también gracias a los que leen, es un alivio saber que por lo menos me leen.**

**Bueno ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo o en el próximo capítulo **_**de The Moon.**_

**Besos a todos!!**

**Pelirroja16**


	4. Chapter 4 Amor Entre La Nieve

* * *

**PERDIDA BAJO TU EMBRUJO**

Kagome Higurashi hija del prestigioso hombre de negocios Takashi Higurashi es abandonada en medio de la nada, perdida entre los bosques sin nada, sólo con lo puesto y su pequeña mochila .

Allí en medio de los bosques estará con Inuyasha Taisho un hombre que es más de lo que dice ser, oculta su posición social para que los demás le ignoren pero es imposible ignorar el atractivo que tiene tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

El destino les juntó varias veces anteriores pero ellos lo habían ignorado hasta que allí en medio de los bosques pudieron conocerse tal y como son sin ser **superficiales**.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR***

Él se comenzó a impacientar al ver que no reaccionaba me comenzó a zarandear agarrándome por los hombros y moviéndome como si fuera una muñeca a la que puedes arrancarle la cabeza si quieres, entonces yo reaccione zafándome de su agarre.

-¿Estás bien?.-me preguntó él.

-¿Quién eres?.-es lo único que yo pude decir.

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO 4: AMOR ENTRE LA NIEVE**

-¿Cómo que quién soy?- me preguntó Inuyasha

Yo no podía ver nada, era como si no lo viera.

-¿Quién eres realmente Inuyasha?- le volví a preguntar.

Él me miró con una cara mezcla de sorpresa y de incredulidad.

-Yo, soy Inuyasha Taisho ¿Recuerdas?"- dijo Inuyasha con sorna.

-Hay algo dentro de ti, sé que me ocultas algo, pero no sé el que- dije yo desesperada, y como siempre me sucedía en estos casos.

Me alejé de Inuyasha dejándolo sorprendido, y comencé a hacer esculturas y a jugar con la nieve, siempre que notaba algo diferente de los demás, algo que me pudiese asustar o cualquier otra cosa, la reemplazaba por mi propia realidad.

Hice un palacio con la nieve que parecía sacado de un museo de arte, Inuyasha estaba impresionado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, eso me hizo reaccionar y parpadeé un par de veces hasta que se me fue la neblina.

-Sí- contesté haciendo una sonrisa.- Si nos ponemos en marcha llegaremos a mí casa en unos pocos de días-

InuYasha centró toda su atención en el palacio que había creado a base de la nieve que había en el suelo.

-¿Desde cuando haces este tipo de palacios?- preguntó él extrañado, ya que era un palacio como el de las princesas Disney.

-Desde que tenía ocho años, me gusta mucho lo que puedo hacer con las manos si me lo propongo- dije yo muy contenta al ver que mi palacio era del agrado de alguien, normalmente mi padre criticaba toda escultura o cuadro que hacía.

Él me miró sorprendida y entornó los ojos para ver mejor mis emociones, yo me di cuenta de eso e instintivamente agaché la cabeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No- dije yo con un mueca en los ojos, me había acordado de que en presencia de mi padre actuaba de la misma manera que estaba actuando con InuYasha, agachando la cabeza como si le tuviera miedo.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras caminábamos intentando acercarnos más a la casa en la que estaríamos en unos días.

-¿No tienes sueño?- le pregunté yo tímidamente.

Él escucho mi tono tímido al preguntarle y pestañeo repetidamente hasta que al fin me contestó.

-No, la verdad es que mientras antes lleguemos a esa casa tuya mas calientes estaremos ya que no quieres calentarte conmigo- dijo el pícaramente mientras yo me sonrojaba como un tomate haciendo que él se riera a carcajadas.

-¿Que te hace gracia?- le pregunté yo aunque estuviéramos caminando.

-¿Eres virgen?- me preguntó el mofándose.

-Te he preguntado yo antes-

Él suspiro, pero sabía la respuesta, sólo quería hacerme pasar vergüenza.

-Me hacía gracia esa expresión de timidez- dijo sinceramente.- Ahora debes decirme si eres virgen- dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-No- contesté simplemente.

Él me miraba con el rostro oscurecido por mi respuesta.

-¿No?-me dijo él con una voz que daba miedo.

-Exactamente no te voy a contestar- dije yo riéndome al ver que el se había pensado que yo respondería si era virgen o no.

Ahora él me miraba con una cara indescifrable solo podía ver que quería matarme por haberlo "asustado" de esa forma.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó él exigiendo una respuesta.

-Te he dicho NO a que NO TE VOY A CONTESTAR no a que NO SOY VIRGEN- dije yo riéndome ahora de su cara.

Él estaba alucinando.

-¿Sabes cómo se soluciona para saber si eres virgen o no? preguntó muy sensualmente, haciendo que a mí me temblaran las piernas cosa que para él no paso desapercibido y con eso su sonrisa pícara se hizo más ancha.

-No me interesa- contesté mientras tragaba saliva.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo mientras dejaba de caminar y me agarraba por la cintura.

Yo realmente no me quería resistir, quería saber que era estar en la cama con un hombre, pero él era un hombre desconocido, pero tenía pinta de ser un amante jodidamente fantástico, así que intenté que estás ideas se fueran de mi cabeza, porque probablemente el tendría novia, estaría casado, quizás tuviera hijos o con un poco de suerte fuera gay.

Normalmente los guapos o tenían novia, estaban casados o eran gays.

Él me abrazó más fuertemente y me levantó haciendo que su pelvis chocara contra la mía, haciendo que un temblor de necesidad me apareciera por primera vez en muchos años.

Él volvió a hacerle y tuve que aguantar los gemidos que se quedaban en mis labios y las ganas de decirle que hiciera todo lo que quisiera conmigo, pero no podía, yo no era una zorra ni mucho menos.

Comencé a agitarme debido a la excitación que yo comenzaba a acumular.

Parecía que a él le estuviera pasando lo mismo que a mí, lo que empezó como una broma acabó como una realidad...y menuda realidad.

-Inu...yasha- dije entrecortadamente.

Él no me hizo caso y comenzó a besarme en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, haciendo que me estremeciese.

-Para...-le supliqué yo.

-No...-dijo él en un gemido ronco debido a la excitación que él hacía rato que había pensado a sentir.

-No podemos- le dije intentando frenar todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Él no parecía escucharme y continuaba con la otra oreja mientras acariciaba mis trasero.

Yo intenté alejarme de él pero era imposible, en tamaño él era el triple de yo.

Comenzó a ponerse muy ansioso y yo comencé a llorar ya que comenzaba a tener miedo.

Él pareció reaccionar ante mis sollozos y mis lágrimas y se freno.

-Lo siento- dijo él avergonzado pero muy fríamente a la vez, esa voz tan cortante me dolió casi hubiera preferido no decirle nada y que él continuará con lo suyo, pero no podía.

Yo intenté agarrarle pero el se alejó de mí.

-No me toques, hace unos momentos no querías que te tocara yo- me dijo fríamente.

-Yo...yo...-comencé a tartamudear, yo realmente era una niña metida en el cuerpo de una mujer.

No lo pude evitar e hice lo que en ese momento me salió del alma, lo abracé fuertemente.

Él se sorprendió y me abrazó mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen y a la que me dejó rw ya que sino lo hubiera eliminado**

*****setsuna17*** **


End file.
